Pirates!
by Butterbut
Summary: The Princesses and Princes of two joining kingdoms get kidnapped at birth and all they have from there past is the girls secret necklaces and the boys secret bracelets. Join me on a story that I hope intrigues you I'm not good at summery's so give it a chance :) Don't own anything and original pairings.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**September 1735**_

_**It was a nice summers day the sun out and shining and the flowers still smelling a sweet as in spring.**_

_Three 2 year old girls sat together outside by a rose bush playing together. Three 2 year boys sit on the opposite side of the bush playing as an older woman comes out._

_"Are you guys having fun since you all are to be married when you are older I love how your parents are having you hang out at a young age." the women coos. she walks to the boys and pick them up setting them next to the girls. "Now I will be right back." she says before disappearing inside. _

_The little girl with Black hair and bright lime green eyes looks up at the Black haired boy with dark forest green eyes next to her and takes his toy sail boat. He try's getting it back but she holds it away giggling. _

_The redheaded girl with pink eyes is pushing the redheaded boy with crimson red eyes out of her area "Mine" she says drawing a circle around her. He rolls his eyes and starts playing with his horse. _

_The blond girl and boy with both baby blue and ocean blue eyes sitsnear each other playing with a boy and girl doll giggling. _

_"Give me" the little green eyed boy says trying to get his toy. "NO" the girl says handing him one just like it but a lighter color green. He looks at her and shrugs and they start playing with each others boats..._

_The redheaded girl hold out her horse and give it to the boy he looks at it then to her and takes it handing her his horse smiling and they start playing..._

_The last pair of kids look at there siblings and each other. They shrug and exchange dolls and continue to play..._

_Little did the kids know that's not the only thing that connected them the girls wore gold necklaces with jade ruby and aquamarine heart shape stones with a small heart shape hole in the middle hidden under there dresses. The boys wore matching gold bracelets with small jade ruby and aquamarine hearts on the sides of there bracelets. _

_"They will be perfect little apprentices to our ships." a man says._

_"Of course natural born leaders" Another man responds._

_"They will be the best pirates of there time" yet another man adds on._

_"Even though I will dread saying goodbye to thee I must say they should never meet there betrothed or sibling."_

_"I agree they might figure something out." _

_"We should keep them till eighteen treat them as our own."_

_"Yes once they reach eighteen they can go on there own but I don't know if the misses will be fond of that."_

_"They will have to let them go even if they where of same blood as them."_

_"True and we are doing these kids a favor they can be what they want to be and not a stuffy old King and Queen"_

_"You are right brother and ill shall miss you guys" the two men stare at there brother._

_"We wont be able to visit since they cant be together." _

_"True I will miss both of you but we shall meet again in the sky if not before now I shall take the blonde girl and red headed boy since I'm a blonde and misses is a redhead." he says watching the kids._

_"Ill take the black haired boy and red headed girl since as you said hair color matches mine and my wife" _

_the last one speaks "Then I guess ill take the blonde boy and black haired girl." the other to nod looking at there black haired brother. _

_"Well we should act soon that nanny will be back any second goodbye brothers." they hug and depart. The men grab the children with ease seeing the kids where becoming tired and feel asleep in there arms before they even reached there boats. They nod at each other and walk to there ships and sail off. _

_"There gone!" the nanny runs into the dinning hall crying._

_"Who?" The two couples ask standing up._

_"Your children I'm so sorry I was preparing there beds for there nap and I come back and there gone." _

_"We will send out our fastest ships to search for pirate ships since they were most likely kidnapped they will be home soon." says the king walking to his crying wife rubbing her shoulders. _

_The triplets grew up learning from there 'parents' everything there was to know about being a ruthless pirate well not to ruthless since there moms kept them nice and well versed well educated and with manners better then royalty itself. _

_Buttercup Butch Blossom Brick Bubbles and Boomers names where engraved on the statue of 6 grown girls and boys under the other engraving 'the lost princes of Nighlia and the Princesses of Riallla'._

* * *

_Review please love not hate love all you guys who are reading this and as with all fanfics will update as soon as I can but sometimes I just get writer's block so im very sorry about that to anyone whose reading my others love you guys :) 3_


	2. Boomer and Buttercup

**Buttercup **

I smile at my idiot of a brother as he try's to undo a knot he just tied around his feet. "Boom try this" he looks up and me and I throw him a knife he dodges it and lets it hit the wall behind him then he grabs it and cuts the rope free.

"Thank you BC" I smile and go back to hosting the sail and he comes up to help.

"I going to miss them" I look at Boomer and raise an eyebrow.

"Mom and Dad?" he nods slowly and I pull the ropes one last time and tie it and then hug him. "It's going to be fine Boom we are Eighteen in 2 days and we are going to travel the world for ourselves and you'll always have me even if we travel apart." he looks up at me and smiles brightly

"Your right" he stands and I look up at him and he smirks. "I'm taller then you now."

I hit him in the chest and he falls back. He has gotten taller. I was always taller till a year ago then he had a grow spurt and since then I grew an inch and now he's 6 feet tall and wears a dark blue shirt with black boots and pants. I smile as he glares at me he might be taller but I'm still stronger.

I might be no taller then 5"3 and have a full chest which I use to my advantage when raiding a ship my stomach is toned and so are my arms and legs I wear a white puffy short sleeve shirt hanging off my shoulders with a green corset around my mid section pushing my breast up along with tight black pants with black boots and dark green jacket that ends right after my butt. My black hair is down to my shoulders a little longer though but keep it under my black pirate hat.

"Don't forget whose stronger and older" I say as I push the rope that he cut lose from to his chest.

"Yea by three minutes."

I turn and wave"Still older though and keep the knife you lose yours to fast" I walk away to my fathers cabin.

"Hello Buttercup How are you today?" my fathers assistant cook asks as I walk in he's the same age but I honesty don't care for him as he does for me.

"I'm good Mitch thank you." I nod to him and he smiles and walks out.

"He's a good man Buttercup." I hear my father say while as I walk to his desk.

"Yes father but I don't think he's for me" he turns in his chair and looks at me his brown eyes staring at me.

"Ok but you are a fine young woman and soon you'll need someone to watch out for you to help fight off the men that come to you." I roll my eyes

"I can take care of myself father."

"I know Buttercup." his eyes soften "I just want you to be safe."

"I know father and I will be I have Boomer and he's well he's Boomer." we laugh at this and them Boomer and my mother walk in.

"I'm going to miss my little twins." my mother says smothering Boomer in kisses.

"I'm going to miss them to" My father says getting up hugging me. "We are going to head to port which is a two days journey enough time to say goodbye and pack our things."

"I'll miss you father" I say my voice shaking a little.

"I'll miss you to Buttercup."

**Boomers POV**

My mother is still smothering me with kisses and I don't stop her because I'm going to miss her when she leaves.

"Boomer you must remember everything your father and I taught you understand?"

"Yes Mother I'm grown up now remember." I was my shoulders where strong and I stood at 6 feet even and wasn't scrawny at all a less intimidating person to fight but I was still pretty good at fighting and my dark blue eyes ad blond hair keep me on the good side of woman.

"Oh I know but your still my little baby blue." I make a face at the name I got it because I love blue and I guess it was one of my first words and it stuck as my mothers nick name for me Baby Blue.

"Mother I... Cant... breath" I breath out she was squeezing me so hard I could swear my ribs where bruised.

"Sorry Boomer but I'm going to miss you." she says losing her grip.

"There's still two more days and we have all that time together."

"Your right Boomer now come help me pack." We walk past my father and Buttercup talking about the voyage to shore and my mother stops to hug her and my father grabs my hand squeezing it and smiling at me.

* * *

what do you think review love no hate love you guys :)


	3. Brick and Bubbles

**Bricks POV**

One more day till we reach port and my father and mother will leave the ship to us. I look around the ship _soon this will be all ours _I think as I walk across the deck Its early in the morning and no one else is up yet its perfect the sea is nice and mellow and the ships still asleep. No one is ever up this early they like to sleep in and only wake up early if they have to. I smile as I go to the edge of the ship and look out at the sea the sky is really nice and slowly turning light Blue and gets brighter and brighter.

I take out my spyglass and go to the tip off the ship and look out. In the distance I can barley make out what looks to be an island. I smile to myself and put my spyglass in my belt and climb down.

"Soon" I turn around and see my dad.

"Yea two days or so."

"You've become a great Pirate and navigator." he says patting my shoulder "I'm proud of you." I smile at him and nod.

"Thank you."

"Well I will be in my cabin"

"Yes sir"

He smiles "Brick its ok to show affection."

"I know sir... I mean father."

"Keep that in mind you don't want to keep a nice young girl away from yourself now do you" I smile.

"no I don't" he slings his arm around me and we walk to the captains cabin.

"Then smile son this ship will be yours soon and when were in port I want you to mingle meet people you've been to closed off at sea"

"I have friends."

"I mean mingle with the girls your mother and I want to see grandchildren in a few years."

"Father!"

"I'm just saying be open don't be stuck in your old ways that's not what your mother and I taught you. Its not that you shut people off I realize that now but you are to unwilling to take orders from other people or there opinion but then again those are the best qualities in a pirate." he says smiling at me.

"Now you get it?!" he nods "I will never know how your brain works father." he pats me on the back

"Get the crew up they cant sleep all day."

"Aye aye sir" he smiles and walks into the cabin and I run off to bellow deck to wake people up. _2 days and we are at port._

**Bubbles POV**

"WAKE UP!" I turn around in my bed.

"ERRRRRRRR" I yell back.

"BUBBLES JUST WAKE UP ALREADY!" I open one of my eyes and see Brick.

"Five more minutes" he shakes his head.

"Up Bubbles we arrive at port today." I shoot right out of bed and grab my blue dress.

"Oh yes yes yes land land land" I start to sing and look and Brick whose smiling. "What?"

"Why are you so excited?"

"I get to meet people unlike you Brick I like to mingle you just stare at them."

"I like people but I just have to make sure there ok"

"By staring at them for a long time."

"Yes like that your just so naive Bubbles."

"Thank you" I run behind the screen I have and change the dress is light blue that is tight almost like a corset around my mid section and the flows out to my knees it covers my chest but just above my breast and the sleeves hang off my shoulders. I smile and look in the mirror and see my low blond pigtails reaching my mid section and my blue shoes not adding to my already 5"8 height. I was still shorter then Brick he was about 6"1 but luckily didn't tower over me.

"Really?" I nod

"Brick ill be back before dark so we can sail off ok I want to have fun and not just the kind where I flirt and then steel then you guys kill them Okay? and Brick you are a leader so let me lead my life today" he nods

"I'm coming with you I don't want my sister getting kidnapped or hurt"

"YAY!" this is going to be so much fun." I run up to him and hug him and he hugs back.

"Brick Bubbles where pulling into the dock!" I hear my dad yell.

"Lets go Brick" I grab his hand and he rolls his eyes but holds it.

"This is it" he whispers

"It is and its going to be great." I smile and he smiles

"It is" we walk up to the main deck and I cant help but smile at all the hustle and bustle going on. I look to a another boat that had just pulled in and see shaggy blond hair under a pirate hat and a man in a blue pirate shirt dressed exactly liked Brick. Then a black haired girl in a white puffy shirt on with a dark green jacket on with black pants and boots underneath pulls him back him back and grabs his hat throwing it back on the boat then walking off in front of him I look at him and he looks up and our eyes meet and then he looks away but for some reason those dark blue eyes seem familiar.

**Boomers POV**

Buttercup pulled me back and yelled at me for almost walking off the boat with my pirate hat.

"You trying to get us killed or captured." he whisper yells then walks off the boat. I look up at a boat the pulled in after us and see a girl in a blue dress with long blond hair in pigtails. And her eyes like a light blue sky some how seem familiar like I've met her before.

* * *

**oooooooo they're there ooooo what will happen and brick has some trusting/ spectator issues maybe ok review please sorry it took awhile to update been busy and in a little bit of a funk/ stressed about school and friends but I'm "letting that go" and writing hoped you enjoyed please please review**


	4. Butch and Blossom

**Blossoms POV**

I watch a guy with ruby red eyes and red hair that's tied back with a black string or something. He has broad shoulders and weirdly almost as broad as Butch.

"Blossom who's your fella." Butch asks leaning against the railing of the ship.

"What?" I ask trying to brush it off and look at Butch who is giving me the 'don't try it' look.

"Blossom I can see you watching him."

"Ok well I ok fine look at him though he so handsome isn't he?"

"Blossom I'm not answering that and why don't you talk to him?"

"W what no I'm good just looking."

"Sacredy cat." I look at him an frown.

"No but we are pirates and travel" he frowns.

"yea ok well" he jumps over the railing onto the harbor.

"I think ill go tell him my sister likes him" he smiles and runs. I run after him and chase him into the center of the market by the harbor. People move out of are way and smile and yell things like "you go miss go get him."

I was smiling about all the praise I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into someone.

"Im so sorry I was sorry"

"Its fine miss" I jump a little at the low voice. "It was my fault let me help you up" he grabs my hand helping me up and I look up the man for the first time I gasp lightly and see the ruby red eyes first then the rest of the man I was admiring earlier. He about 6 foot something and was muscular even though he seemed to try and hide it. I look back up at his eyes I was 5"5 so it wasn't to bad to look up at him he's eyes come up from looking me over as well and we stare at each other for a minute examining each other. I come out of my daze first.

"I'm sorry bad habit" he shakes his head.

"No my bad I do that my sister says I need to stop but its hard to get a feel of how someone is with out examining them a little." his eyes go wide. "Not like that miss" he blushes and I smiles

"I know what you meant I do that all the time." he smiles

"I'm Brick" he says bowing

"I'm Blossom" I curtsy and grab my skirt pink skirt. I come back up and he smiles.

"BRICK!"I hear from behind me.

he looks past me "Yes Bubbles" he answers then looks back at me "My sister" He mouths and I breath a sigh of relief. Wait what were did that come from.

"Hello Brick why did you walk awa... Oh" she looks at me with baby blue eyes. "Hi I'm Bubbles" she says very happily and I cant help and smile.

"I'm Blossom" I smile and she smiles wide her hair is blonde and she looks nothing like Brick she is probably a few inches taller than me and is wearing a blue knee length dress that hangs off her shoulders.

"OOOO I really like that dress where did you buy it or trade it at?" she asks while looking at my pink ankle length dress it is a corset on the top and doesn't have a straps but I have a pink shorter sleeve coat over it.

"I got the fabric in Berlin at a port in England." Brick looks at me questionably. "A England port that had imported fabric from Berlin." he nods

"Oh you made it I need the sketches" I smile shyly

"I made it by memory." her eyes widen

"Really that's so incredible look Brick My mom made this one from one of my sketches." she twirls

"Really I thought you traded it its really nice and the design is very beautiful." she stops twirling and giggles.

"Thank you" she looks between me and Brick and smiles. "You know I will be back I saw a a..." she looks around "Apple!" she smiles and it fades when she realized what she said and just decides to walk away knowing we know what she was doing. He smiles.

"Would you care to walk around with me?"

"That would be lovely" he smiles and extends his arm and I take it.

**Butches POV**

I run behind a crate and look around. I see my sister talking to that red headed guy and smirk "ha job well done" I say to myself I get and start looking at the stands around the harbor. I smile at vender selling flowers and decide to buy them from the old lady. I look through the flowers and buy a Buttercup my favorite flower. I was paying the old lady when I see a guy trying to figure out what to buy and he looks over.

"Tell me you know something about what girls?" he asked he's about my height but still a few inches shorter and has eyes that look like a dark ocean and wears a blue shirt.

"I'd like to think so" I respond and the lady hands me the change and I walk over to him. "What's your girl like?"

"O-oh she's not my girl she is just a cute girl I met" he points over to a cart where there are fabrics and I see a girl with black hair and a white short sleeve shirt with a green corset around her middle and unlike all other girls she has on black pants and boots.

"Good choice man that' don't how to describe her wow" I say watching her.

"Yea she's really nice and she has the most beautiful blue eyes and blonde locks." I look at him then back to were he pointed and see a blonde in all blue with pig tails.

"Oh her I thought you were pointing to the brunette" I look back at him and he cringes

"That my sister" he states then seems shake it off.

"Oh well... Dandelions for the lovely blonde fun like she is happy good day" I say and he smiles.

"Thanks and her names Buttercup" he smiles and goes and pays I watch as he talks to the blonde and she smiles widely and hugs him. I smile and walk over to the Buttercup girl.

I was about to talk to her when she jumped back slamming into me.

"Hey what was that."

"S-spider" she stutters I slowly take her off of me but as soon as I'm up she's grabbing onto me. I look around and see a spider on a green piece of fabric and i flick it off. "There you go" I hand it to her she looks it over and the lets go and stands straight and walks over to the vender and buys it and walks off.

"HEY!" she turns.

"Are you talking to me?" she says slowly like she's bored.

"Why yes I am. I just one softened your landing two flicked off that spider." she rolls her eyes

"Yes okay then thank you now bye" she waves her hand sharply and turns walking away. I run up to her.

"Well Your welcome Buttercup?" she looks at me sharply and pushes me up against some crates.

"How do you know my name?" I smirks and laugh lightly. "Answer me!" I look down at her and as the wind blows her hair waves in the wind and I look at her face for the first time and see bright green eyes that are glaring daggers at me.

"Fine fine calm down little one" she pushes me against the crates harder and I'm amazed that I might not be able to get out unless I used all my strength.

"I'm eighteen." she states "Today to be exact" my eyes widen.

"I'm eighteen tomorrow"

she smiles "Oh really we should meet for tea" she then frowns "Not. Now how do you know my name?

"Your brother the one in blue told me." she seems to soften and lets go.

"Oh how do you know him?"

"Ask a lot of questions much?" she nods

"Just answer this will go quicker."

I glare at her "I wont do something for someone's that so much shorter then I am especially a girl" she meets my glare.

"I have a dagger hidden in three places I would answer if I was you" I watch her face and it doesn't show any signs of mercy so I give in.

"Feisty I like and he was asking for advice on what to get this one girl." she nods and lets me lose. we stand there for a minute and I remember I have the flower.

"Well my feisty Buttercup here you are its my favorite flower and a fair lady should have a fair flower even though it doesn't match your beauty."

"Oh why thank you" she grabs it "To bad on ships flowers are considered unlucky" she pushes it against my chest

"Excuse me"

"I'm sorry ok I'm leaving later today an honestly don't see why my brother is being all lovey dovey"

"I see my sister the same well then I bid you good day" I grab her hand

"Ok ill see you around again one day maybe one day" I smile as she walks away I don't know why but something inside me feels like I will see her again and something makes me drawn to her.

* * *

ooooo ok so what do you think review please and I want to shout out PeterPanBCxButch love your story and glad your a fan and glad all you guys are.


End file.
